queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Youmaybethechancellor/3x03 thoughts
What an episode ! I didn't watch it with captions so I'll have to rewatch it and add some more quotes to the page but ugh,, I love Teresa 1. Pote not being able to use his hand very well is so sad like those men were right, being a sicario ''is ''such a big part of his life and now he feels worthless. He hurts himself while protecting Teresa and ugh imagine being that loyal to someone 2. Mmm James leaning in the doorway all snarky was missed 3. The airlock doors were definitely a Chekov's gun. I don't think that they really played them out very well like... Teresa shouldn't have been able to escape so quickly. Anyway. 4. Oh Camila, Camila, Camila. You shouldn't trust Cortez, he's been a snake from the start. 5. James and Teresa being on the same team again & meeting clients was so nice!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss them. 6. lmao @ Pote pointedly saying that he's not thirsty while looking at James. I know it wasn't supposed to come off like this but like... Teresa's a lil thirsty for someone isn't she... Anyway I'm glad James and Teresa had that little moment of drinking in the club it's what they deserve 7. Pote is so salty towards James the entire episode um an earth sign ?? 8. Why the HECK is Rocco just carving lines into these women's backs leave them alone weirdo 9. Teresa following the girl & deciding to save her,,, a true hero 10. Loya.... I'm disappointed in you. You seemed like one of the good guys and now you're Camila Vargas' pet. Step it up. Also I'm not sure I like the reintroduction of the book and what that could mean for Teresa. 11. Oh ouf those flashbacks of Teresa in the warehouse were really sad and frightening ugh I'm glad she's going to save those girls 12. Hey Teresa when are you going to use the money from your criminal empire to end human trafficking huh 13. Pote threatening James if he interrupts him again lmao 14. James & Pote are trying to be logical and stuff but like,,, this is a heart decision not a head decision sorry boys 15. King George!! He recognized that James had returned um I wonder if he's going to make any more Jeresa comments,,, please do 16. UMMMMMM Rocco CRUCIFIED the families of his enemies???????? WHAT???? 17. Isabela and Kique laughing and dancing was so cute but like ugh Cortez please leave 18. Camila was studying to be a dancer and like... I see that 19. Teresa deciding that the girls being trafficked are worth the loss of $1 million !!! YEAH they are 20. THE FJFDKDFJKDFJJ SCENE WHERE JAEMS IS LIKE 'MY INTENTIONS WITH TERESA ARE GOOD' AND POTE IS LIKE 'I'M NOT HER FATHER' FJDJFDKJFKFFJ WAHT KIND OF COUPLE SHIT 21. okay pote's story about the weasel was kinda sad n gross um trigger warning next time 22. The bank scene was unrealistic and I didn't care for it. Pote shouldn't really be able to use his hand and Teresa shouldn't have been able to escape the vault. Where did the oxygen masks come from?? the air is supposed to disappear in seconds in case of a fire or something not minutes,,, there are plot holes here 23. mmmm George saving Bilal's life with the sword 24. George really had to be all dramatic when opening the doors to the shipping crate 25. I think that there was supposed to be something significant about how Pote missed when trying to kill the last employee and James killed him, saving Teresa, but I didn't really feel like it was done well idk 26. Ugh Loya you really messed up their attempt to save girls that were being trafficked huh,, get back in line and straighten up 27. lmao @ George calling window seat 28. The scene with Camila talking to the dog as though it's Teresa was weird like I thought she got out to shoot the dog in the head but no, she just petted it and went back to the car 29. Okay Pote not leaving without James and pulling him into the plane was really good thank you for this small scene of forgiveness Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs